


Hector/Florina Support Conversation Rewrite

by Qunsua



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Anxiety, Screenplay/Script Format, Social Anxiety, Support Conversation, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qunsua/pseuds/Qunsua
Summary: "B–but the thing is...no one seems to think I can be strong.""I think you’ve gotten stronger already!"A rewrite of Florina and Hector's support conversations that gives Florina more of the development she deserves.





	Hector/Florina Support Conversation Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> The C support is a combination of the existing B and C supports, the B support is the existing A support, and the new A support is my own work.
> 
> I've noticed that in a lot of Florina's support conversations, people have the tendency to belittle and baby her instead of respecting her desire to be strong on her own terms. Her support with Hector seemed to be a particularly glaring case of this–almost their entire C support is complete silence! However, because her supports with Hector are particularly short, this also makes it easy to rework them.

**C Support**

Unknown: ... ... ...umm...

Hector: Huh?

Unknown: ...umm...I, umm...

Hector: Heh? You say something?

Unknown: ... ...

Hector: ... ... Guess not.

Florina: ...ehh...

(Hector leaves)

Florina: Alright, that...could have gone better. I’ll practice again until I get it right. Um... Th-Thank you for saving me! Do... Do you remember me? I am Florina... servant of House Caelin... ...I said it! I... I did say it, didn’t I! Huey, I said it! Now, if I can just... ...I can say it to Lord Hector’s face now, right? C’mon, Florina! Chin up! Take a deep breath... You have to speak loudly, remember! ... ... J-Just once more... For practice... Breathe deep... Lord Hector!

Hector: Yeah?

Florina: Ack!

Hector: Say, aren’t you one of Lyn’s...

Florina: Aaah! S-Sorry!! I beg your p-pardon!

Hector: What was that all about? Am I some kind of monster? Huh.

**B Support**

Florina: ... Phew...

Unknown: Argh! Hey! Lemme go, you darn flapping horse!

Florina: Ah!

Hector: Yeah, you! You want to play rough? Fine! I’ll show you rough!

Florina: Huey!

Hector: Eh?

Florina: Um, ahh... Did this, um... Did my Pegasus... do something wrong?

Hector: This Pegasus is yours? Do wrong? He just grabbed my arm in his teeth and dragged me off! Wouldn’t let go, either! I couldn’t do anything in front of Eliwood and the others... But now he’s mine! I’ll show him who’s boss!

Florina: No--! Don’t hurt Huey! Please... If you must punish someone, punish me!

Hector: Heh, so you can talk. And loud at that.

Florina: ...What?

Hector: You were always hanging around like you were going to say something... But whenever I went to ask you what it was, you’d run off! When I asked Lyn what to do... She said a big lunk like me should stay away from her friend! Can you believe it? What’s a guy supposed to do? So, tell me what you wanted to say. I’m all ears!

Florina: Yes... yes... I, well... When I first...first met you... Y-You saved me, and... Um... Thank you, very much. ... ...I-I said it! I finally said it! Huey!

Hector: I...saved you? Me, saving you?

Florina: Ye... Um, yes. Um... In Laus...my Pegasus... He fell, and...Um... ...

Hector: Huh. Don’t remember.

Florina: Ah...! I...I see...um... Sorry, I... ...I... ...

Hector: Hah! I’m just joking with you. ‘Course I remember that!

Florina: Ah... ?

Hector: How could I forget you and that witless winged horse falling on top of me?

Florina: Ah...y-yes.

Hector: You know... I’d better keep an eye on you. Don’t leave my side on the battlefield. Gotta keep you from getting into trouble.

Florina: Lord Hector... ... ...Ung...sniff...

Hector: Tsk. Don’t be crying. You know I can’t stand sniffling...

**A Support**

Florina: Um...Lord Hector?

Hector: Yeah?

Florina: W-when you told me how you, um..how you c-couldn’t stand my sniffling…

Hector: Yeah, what about it?

Florina: I–I can’t always help it...and I feel bad enough about it already...and I don’t know, it was just kind of…sniff...

Hector: Yeah, I guess that did come out sounding pretty rude, didn’t it? Sorry about that. Eliwood always tells me I need to mind my manners. Listen, I...I just don’t want to see any of you upset. I want to protect everyone.

Florina: But...don’t even s-strong people like you need p-protection?

Hector: What are you saying?

Florina: I...I, um, I want to be s-strong, too. And it’s n-nice that you want to keep an eye on me, b–but the thing is...no one seems to think I can be strong. Everyone’s always, um, looking out for me and fussing over me and…I mean, Lady Lyndis...Lyn...she didn’t even want you to talk to me.

Hector: I think I understand.

Florina: B-but if I can talk to someone big and scary like you...I think I can be strong, too!

Hector: Hey! I’m not that mean!

Florina: Eep!

Hector: Ah, whoops. Didn’t mean to shout at you. But listen...we should train together more often. That way, we can help each other get stronger. And if you ever need help talking to someone, just let me know and I can go with you if you need support. But I guess if you can talk to me, you can talk to anyone, right? Just listen to yourself! You already sound less frightened, and you’re saying more to me right now than I think I’ve ever heard you say! I think you’ve gotten stronger already! Don’t you think so?

Florina: Yeah!

Hector: That’s the spirit, Florina!


End file.
